


攘夷舞会

by stipethom



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Amnesia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 他仅剩的右眼，他残缺的灵魂。映在镜中，忽然完整。*R18G瞩目（AU，失忆高）





	攘夷舞会

 

有人在山坡背阴处圈起临时的舞池，选了一片相对干净和明亮的草地，在发放瓶装水，拧高音乐，还派了一辆冰淇淋车过来。没到开场的时候，冰淇淋车前就已经排起长队。冰淇淋师傅隔一段时间就会摘下薄膜手套，擦拭汗水。喂饱这群生物让他的脸上挂满了笑容。

每当他的外科医生的手暴露出来，人们就停下，欣赏他手掌中的反光。

在舞池外，成堆的垃圾被划分成独立的区，形成一座孤岛。有的生物被吸引到舞池中漫步，他们迷上了践踏的快乐，他们好似成群旋动的小黑点。他们脚下偶尔会踢到瓶口撕下来的塑料圈，躺在青草稀疏的地上，和指骨一样白。

 

***

 

高杉晋助初次登录舞池是经由坂田银时介绍。论坛上结识的坂田，线下的模样苍白，散漫，瞳孔深红，眼皮耷拉，穿云纹和服，是一头白色阿拉斯加雪橇犬。碰面约在坂田的工作室“万事屋”，地方不大，靠墙堆起杂志和唱片的小山，有点局促，但足以容纳暖桌和一对双人沙发。墙上悬着“糖分”匾额，案头停着一盏白色梯形拉式台灯，映出潦草摆放的文件。

高杉试探了几句舞会相关，坂田已经和盘托出。男人倚着靠垫深呼一口气，小幅度拉伸肩膀，保密消耗的精力从坦白得到补充。分别时，强壮的胳膊与高杉握手，“请多多指教”，男中音在胸膛中回荡，尽管素昧平生，仍然想要给他一个拥抱——被他拒绝，差点把他困在两面墙之间。坂田对他没有常人对他的警戒，坂田狡黠、坚韧又平缓。他的刻薄能从坂田穿过，仿佛这个男人是空心的。

第二天，坂田如约把高杉带去舞会。

开场前，他们站在冰淇淋队伍的末尾，手里握着折过的零钱。坂田吃了一支冰淇淋还没有吃够。坂田的舌尖依次掠过黑的巧克力球和白的香草球，此时的坂田是浅金色的英国长毛猫。阳光舔着半眯的眼睛，朝着甜筒双球冰淇淋流淌。队列后方的小男孩目不转睛，手指在双唇间磨蹭，仿佛在提前享用。冰淇淋机发出搅拌的呼呼声，乳白、樱桃红、紫罗兰色，这些半凝固液从碗口粗的通道流出，滴在喇叭形的蛋卷或华夫饼卷里。吃完后，坂田把手掌自然地搁在高杉肩上，“走吧，高杉，”男人甜柔地说，黏黏糊糊的。“第一支曲子快要奏响了。”

从第一天起，他就感觉到坂田快要涨破的渴望。

高杉浅笑起来。

 

***

 

坂田架起高杉的双肩，把他掷向床，这头白色的野兽终于暴露出本性。舔舐和吸吮他，仿佛他是甜甜的冰淇淋球。他的喘息加深，坂田就用一点点牙咬他的锁骨，嘴唇被唾沫弄得闪闪发光。坂田红色的眼眸流连于他的肌肤，忽然抬起头，依偎着他。丝绒的呼吸弹过耳廓，亲他的眼睑。一团温暖的重量落在他身上。

这个神秘的坂田——

他激荡不已，分开双腿，下身已经熟透。身体里有热分子撞击，出口被堵，被沿着唇线轻噬。他躺在坂田的身下，沉静得仿佛他是坂田的新娘。他被疼爱，蕊被掀起。坂田的手指插进去，开拓他，在他体内屈起。他捂住嘴，仿佛要把涌出的蜜液吞下。坂田的阴茎沉甸甸地攻入他，丰硕果实哀求着把他胀满。在坂田汹涌的插动中，空虚被一点点地抽干。他抓过坂田的手指挡住自己的脸，皮肤的绒毛尝起来和糖丝一样甜。

“让我进入你。”那个男人喃喃道，几乎带着哭腔。“，——高杉。”

他们同时到达巅峰。瞬间他是牡蛎被狠狠地撬开了。坂田笑起来，打着哈欠挤出一丝泪，他看了一眼坂田，变得绯红。坂田小口小口地咬着他的背，一路咬下，吃他雪糕的臀峰，把软如巧克力的他舔干净。事后的温存才真的让高杉感觉被吃掉了。高杉爬起来，推开对方。“让开，”他说。“我要洗澡。”

浴室中，他检视自己的身体。他仅剩的右眼，他残缺的灵魂。映在镜中，忽然完整。他瘦削的腰腹是雪，唾沫是蜜，血是果浆。

他回到床边，犹豫是否一去不返。半醒的坂田喃喃道：“不要走。”他移动过去，坂田手指尖滑过他赤裸的身体，停留在他下腹一道红色的伤痂上。

 

***

 


End file.
